Paris Magic
by X.RandomFanfictioner.X
Summary: Austin Moon is on a school trip to Paris, France. Him and his best bud, Dez Worthy, both decide to have a little fun on their trip and be a little mischievous. What happens when Austin runs into a beautiful brunette French girl named Ally Dawson? Will the city stay true to its name? The City of Love. Will Austin and Ally fall head heels? Will Love conquer all in The City of Love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentleman! I'm RandomFanfictioner577! So, this is the new story I was planning doing. I just couldn't wait for, What I Have Done, to be finished. I will miss that story very dearly;_; but we people have to move on. Anyway I hope you guys like this new story. Here is chapter 1 of Paris Magic.**

_**Full Summary:**_

_**Austin Moon is on a school trip to Paris, France. Him and his best bud, Dez Worthy, both decide to have a little fun on their trip and be a little mischievous. What happens when Austin runs into a beautiful brunette French girl named Ally Dawson? Will the city stay true to its name? The City of Love. Will Austin and Ally fall head heels? But...one problem. Austin is only staying for 6 months. Even if they do fall in love, Austin will have to leave very soon. So, will live conquer all in The City of Love?**_

**I present to you..._Paris Magic._**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin & Ally.**

**Hope you like it Enjoy;D**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_*Austin's POV*_

"Hey, buddy...are you ready for the trip of a lifetime?" A red-haired, goofy boy asked me. That ladies and gentleman, is my best friend...Dez Worthy. We have been friends since the third grade. Please don't ask me how we met because it is seriously all just a blur.

"Yeah. Sure." I answered un-euthusitacally. When Dez said this was going to be a trip of a lifetime...it really isn't going to be. This is all a school trip to _Paris, France. _Which means, I have to go with the whole school.

I really don't know what to do there. Since everybody was technacally forced to go. They think we are going to actually be educated there. Who in there damn mind will just do lessons on this "Vacation"?

"Ah, c'mon man. We are going to be in Paris!" I squealed out. I just rolled my eyes at his girliness. Right now we were walking to school, to the "way-too comfortable" car.

Once we got there, lets just say it was...PACKED. I know it was only Juniors and Sophmores but there was a lot to go around. I got interrupted from my thoughts be Ms. Kira Star. She thinks just because we dated ONCE...I said ONCE, she practically owns me! I once got so mad at her, I "accidentally" punched her.

"Hey, Mr. Star." She said flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes two times. That is how much she annoys me.

"Get away from me, Kira. Or else you will end in the hospital getting another surgery done." I threatened her.

"Oh, I don't care if you punch me. It just means another plastic surgery for me again!" She squealed, clapping her hands simultaneously.

"Okay, so I guess you don't mind if I do this?" I told her. She had a confused face on her. I landed a punch, right on her pinched face. She fell backwards, holding her nose. I quickly ran away, and wandering back to where Dez was. He looked to the back of me and saw people crowding around the pained Kira. Dez just started laughing and high-fived me.

We got into the way too heated car and sat down. The car started up and Kira was still outside. I guess she isn't coming on the trip. _Good job, Austin._

It was a kinda short trip to the airport. It wasn't as crowded as it seemed for a Saturday. We payed for our tickets and got through the Security. We arrived to the gate to Paris and we sat there for like a good twenty minutes. When they finally called us, I saw who I was sitting next to. I am sitting next to...Dez. This will be one crazy ride. We finally got into the plane. I sat into my seat and guess what. There was a slouch sitting in front of me.

He kept on backing his seat on my legs and reclining it back up and on, on, on. At one point, I almost slapped him on the head but my conscience got the best of me. I looked towards Dez. He was slowly falling asleep on my shoulder. So, I tipped him over a little to the side. But turns out he almost fell out of his seat until one of the flight attendants came over and pushed him back.

I got bored of Dez and I turned on my Iphone and listened to music. It was a pretty boring ride, so I fell asleep. Well, I fell asleep for about five hours. I still had about three hours left. I decided to just talk to Dez now.

_~3 hours later~_

Gosh, I just came from a story about Dez's story about his pet llama named Carl. When I got out the plane, it was damn fancy. There was so many French people everywhere. I almost got lost in all of them. And there was the hotel.

It was named_, Lé Monticeto. _It was almost as fancy as the airport. There was a giant chandelier in the lobby room. The marble stone on the front desk. The golden walls, rugs, and furniture. Even the keys to our room were solid gold!

"Bonjour! Nous sommes les gens de Miami, en Floride. Il s'agit de notre groupe pour notre voyage scolaire pendant six mois. Nous aimons wuld de louer les chambres sur le pont supérieur. Je vous remercie." Our French teacher said to the front desk. Gosh, I barely even know what she just said.

"Oh, oui madame! Toutes les chambres de l'étage supérieur sont macadamia. Allez, maintenant! Je suis sûr que vous allez l'adorer. Bon séjour à l'hôtel Le Monticeto!" The Front desk said trying to shoo us to our rooms. They had extremely happy grins on their face.

"Je vous remercie!" Our Teacher replied back. We all walked up to the top deck. I swear all the rooms up there are like penthouses. How did our school even afford the hotel? Me and Dez went to our room. I flopped on the queen sized bed just for me! Oh, I just love this place! Me and Dez ended up talking about what to do since we were allowed to do anything for the rest of the day.

"You know what we should just hang out in front of the hotel." Dez suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" I said grabbing a football while we were at it. We walked down to the lobby and said hello to the front desk. We sat on a bench and just talked. We would laugh once in a while and people would give us weird looks. We would just shrug it off.

I got up from the bench and lifted up the football.

"Wanna play?" I asked him. He started walking backwards signaling for me to throw it. Dez may not seem like it but he is like one of the best football players I know. Well, of course second best to me.

I threw the ball at him and he caught it perfectly.

"Nice Catch!" I yell to him, between all the swarming people.

"Go far!" He screams back. I walk backwards, not even caring about looking behind. And then, I accidentally hit something. Or someone.

"Hey, watch where you are goi-" I cut myself when I turned to see...the most beautiful. No that is an exaggeration. The most gorgeous girl I have ever laid my eyes on.

She had beautiful, wavy brunette hair that ended in Carmel swirls. She had nice, plump pink lips. She had gorgeous big brown doe eyes that anybody can melt with. She had curves in just about the right places. She was so gorgeous...I was speechless. I just left my mouth hanging there like an idiot.

"Um, excuse me?" She asked in the most angelic voice.

"Sorry about that. And sorry about running into you." I started saying."My name is Austin Moon. What about you?"

"Ally Dawson." She responded.

"So, how about you give me your number and we could know more about each other over a coffee break?" I said to her, giving the famous Austin Moon smile.

"Sure. Here, it is." She handed over a piece of paper with a heart and at the end said "Call Me" in cursive.

"See you later." I told her. She waved back with the flirty fingers. She gave me the flirty fingers. I guess French girls are Gorgeous, Persausive, and very flirty. I got interrupted of my thoughts of Ally by a football. Dez threw the football at me. No wonder my head hurts a bit.

"So, who is the lucky girl, Austin?" Dez said smirking. I rolled my eyes at him

"Well, her name...Ally Dawson. She is the most gorgeous French girl I have seen my whole time here." I said daydreaming.

"You sound very love struck even though you just met her." Dez said, kinda making a point. I hate it when he makes a point.

"Well, she's gorgeous. She already seems nice, kind, and very hard to get." I smirked at my comment.

"I guess you might really be love struck. Or are you love struck?" Dez questioned me. I pondered at this question. Am I really in love with Ally? Or do I just like-like her?


	2. Chapter 2

**What's**** up, Guys? I am RandomFanfictioner here! **

** *_Very Very Important* _So, I got a review saying that Austin punching Kira shouldn't be made as a joke. Now I just feel selfish. Okay, I just wanted to tell you guys that this is _T_ Rated. So, there might be some violence. And just to let you know Austin would never hurt Ally like that. Or could he? Well we have to find out in the later _later _chapters. Anyway I just wanted to know if you guys want me to rewrite that chapter. The reason I put it in the story because there will be a little surprise in the next chapters. Just let me know if you want me to rewrite the chapter! Anyway here is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin & Ally.**

**Hope you like it Enjoy;D**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_*Austin's POV*_

_Ring Ring Ring! _Uh, Dez's stupid starfish alarm clock. I groaned and put a pillow over my head. _Ring Ring Ring! _When will it just shut up? I flung a throw pillow at Dez's face. I mean it is called a throw pillow for a reason. Right? Fortunately, he woke up. Unfortunately, he hit me on the fore head when he raised his arm in the air. I fell back on my bed, holding the top of my fore head.

"What the hell, man?" I asked him, very irritated.

"What? You threw a freakin' pillow at me?" He said innocently.

"Yeah, a pillow. As in soft, comfy pillow." I told him.

"Just forget it." He said turning off his alarm and going back to sleep. _Finally, _I think to myself. I go out of the bedroom to the kitchen. I hear my stomach start to growl. I put my hand over it. I really am hungry. I get out my first package of twelve packages of pancake batter and start baking. I hear the sizzling and hear my stomach growling like crazy. I start trying to go faster. I finally get to the point where I forget how long I have been baking and I nearly burned it. I put the delicious pancakes on a plate and smack them with butter. Then, I drench the pancakes in syrup. I lick my lips and dig in.

I lay down on a chair, with a spotless plate. I leave the plate there and go back to the bedroom. I go inside the bathroom and take a very exhilarating shower. I randomly start singing. The steam starts showing up and I think of the fog on my stage. The screaming fans, cheering my name. I sing my newest song. I later get out after forty-five minutes and instantly think of Ally. Seriously, the only good thing about this trip is that we are able to do whatever for six months. The teachers "encouraged" us to spend that time learning about French culture and language. But, heck no. I am not doing that.

I got out the paper. She has really nice calligraphy. I type the phone number and wait during the rings. After the second ring, she picks up.

"Hello." I hear her on the other end.

"Hey Ally!" I tell her.

"Oh, Austin. So, I'm guessing this is about the date?" She asks.

"Oh, so this is a date now?" I ask flirtatiously.

"If you want it to." I can imagine her biting her lip.

"Well, sure why not. So, why not to a local coffee shop?" I suggested.

"Okay. I know a great place. Meet you at your hotel." She tells me."Bye."

"See you later." I say and hang up.

I put on a clean white shirt and put a red and black plaid shirt on, unbuttoned. I put some skinny blue jeans on, with a belt. I ruffled up my hair a little, just like I like it. I put on my brand-new sneakers. I glance at myself in the mirror. Damn, I look awesome. I flare up my collar and go out. I say bye to Dez and I go to the lobby. I wait a few minutes to see the most gorgeous girl ever.

She was wearing a grey flowing spaghetti strap and blue shorts that snugged her legs well. She wore sneakers kinda like me. She has light make-up and a few rings on. She looks good any other way.

"Hey Ally. You look well...beautiful." I tell her.

"Wow, nobody has ever called me beautiful ever before." She says. I gape my mouth, not believing what she just said. I mean she is just so beautiful."Anyway, you don't look so bad yourself you know."

"So, where are we going?" I ask her.

"Oh, it's very close to here. So, we could just walk." She says, pointing out the door.

"Okay, let's go." I say and grab her hand. I see her blush a crimson red. I feel butterflies everywhere. I guess she felt them too. I hope she did. I was happy the whole time walking. She never let go. She just smiled happily. We got a few dirty glances, by some other guys. Let me rephrase that. _I _got dirty glances from some other guys. She didn't seem to mind them either.

When we got there, I instantly got hit by the strong scent of coffee. We went in line and I looked up at the menu. Everything looked delicious but I chose the one that looked the most appetizing.

"Grande Java Chip Frappachino. Blended coffee please." We both said in unison. She blushed a little And I blushed myself.

"So, that'll be two Grande Java Chip Frappuccino, blended coffees." The Boy said."That'll be fifteen dollars, please."

"Here yo-" Ally started saying but I cut her. I put her hand down and whispered in her ear,"My Treat." She was a little hesitant at first, but with a little convincing she gave in. I handed the cashier the money and we sat in a booth.

"So, how are you liking Paris so far?" Ally asked me.

"Pretty good for my first day." I answered to her."How long have you lived in Paris?"

"Oh, only for two years. I used to live in Miami, Florida." She said. I was surprised I had never seen her before."But my parents got a divorce and I moved here with my mom."

"Seriously, you lived in Miami. I live there. How come I never seen you?" I asked. She shrugged, and sipped her frapuccino. She got up, claiming she needs to use the restroom. She came back a few minutes later with two Croissants.

"My Treat." She whispered in my ear. I smirked at how clever she is.

"Ally, are you into music?" I asked.

"Totally. I even write my own music but...I have a little stage fright." She told.

"That's so cool. I sing and dance but...I can never write my own songs."

"I am also really into art." She says."I didn't get into it until I got here to Paris."

"Ally, you are pretty cool girl. And a really beautiful girl." I said. I glanced at her and there was red swarming her cheeks.

"Stop it!" She told me and punched me in the arm.

"Ow!" I said with fake-hurt and holding my arm. She giggled at me. I just smiled my famous smiles. She leant over and took my hand, across the table. Uh, the butterflies and fireworks are coming back.

"You are really cute, you know." She says.

"So, Ally would you ever go to the next level with someone you just met a day ago?" I said smirking.

"Well, I usually don't go out with somebody till the tenth date." She said glancing away.

"Oh, playing hard to get, huh?" I said.

"You could say it that way." She said, grabbing my hand again."C'mon lets go."

We walked away, Hand and hand. We walked to her house that was only a few blocks away. When we got to her house, we were standing at her front door.

She kissed me on the cheek and stood there smiling. She whispered in my ear,"Pick me up next Friday, at 5:00." She kissed me on the cheek one more time said went into her house. I fist-pumped into the air and yelled yes. I ran back to the hotel, thinking about The date and Ally.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Austin's POV*_

I swerve my head around my shoulders, hearing the crinking sound. I breathe in the air around me. I whistle, with my hands in my pocket. I walk gladly back to the hotel, to tell Dez about me and Ally's _Date. _I get into the room and see Dez just lying lazily on the couch. I walk over to him silently and flick him in the ear.

"Mom, I told you I DID feed Marvin!" He started swatting his hand I me. I just kept flicking his ear until he finally woke up.

"Dude! I have been flicking you for like the past ten minutes!" I whisper-yell.

"Well...anyway how did the _date _go?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Good. Cause you know, she kissed me on the cheek and wanted to meet next week." I bragged. Dez squealed at me, raising his arms up. Yeah, you could say Dez is kinda half girlyish.

"I'm going to walk out just for a breeze. You can come if you want." I told him.

"Sure, why not."

We walk out to the lobby. We start going out the lobby door until we hear a vaguely familiar voice.

"Hey Austy-Bear!" The familiar voice goes. Who is that? I then feel two arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey! What the he-" I cut myself off when I saw who it was behind me."Who the hell are you?"

"Don't you remember me, Austy? It's me Kira. Kira Star." She says. It can't be Kira though. She looks different. She now has straight blonde hair. Blue piercing eyes. Thin enticing lips. More curves everywhere. And she had pale skin now.

"No. You are not Kira."I tell the person, confused. I then remember something from the first day of the trip.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey, Mr. Star." She said flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes two times. That is how much she annoys me._

_"Get away from me, Kira. Or else you will end in the hospital getting another **surgery** done." I threatened her._

_"Oh, I don't care if you **punch** me. It just means another **plastic surgery** for me again!" She squealed, clapping her hands simultaneously._

_"Okay, so I guess you don't mind if I do this?" I told her. She had a confused face on her. I landed a **punch**, right on her pinched face. She fell backwards, holding her nose. I quickly ran away, and wandering back to where Dez was._

_*End of Flashback*_

Surgery. Plastic Surgery. Punching. I punched her. She got surgery. Not just a regular surgery, a plastic surgery. What is wrong with her? She really thought that her _new body _would _help _her get me. What should I do? I can't tell her I have a girlfriend. Firstly, I don't have a girlfriend right at this moment. But I have Ally. Should I tell her Ally is my girlfriend? Okay, to the Pros and Cons list. Pros: She would stop bothering me. Cons: She would bother Ally (from jealousy) and might possibly kill her.

Damn it. I think way too much. Fortunately (and Unfortunately), Dez starts telling Kira something that I have been thinking this whole time.

"Sorry Kira or who ever you are, Austin has a girlfriend already." Dez tells Kira. I mentally face-palm myself from Dez's idiot self.

"What! That's not possible. We are in Paris. You CAN'T have a girlfriend that is like million miles away!" She yells. I mentally face-palm myself again for Kira's idiot self.

"Well, she is gorgeous. She is kind and nice. She is funny, flirty. She gives me sparks, heck fireworks whenever we hold hands. And she is more beautiful and more of those things than you'll ever be Kira!" I thought about Ally when I said all of that to Kira. In the corner of my eye, I see Dez forming a sly smile.

Kira trys to say something but she ends up screaming. Everybody in the lobby room looks at Kira with confusion, surprised, and wide-eyed faces. Some ladies drinking tea, had dropped their cups and smashed it on the ground. Kira saw all of this and patted and cleaned her skirt and cleaned up her posture.

"Excuse me." She says sighing. She struts her way out of here and to the elevator. Dez gave me a high-five.

"Okay dude, I'm going to our room. I'm tired from Kira." He yawns. I nodded my head in approval. As he is going up, I look at my wrist watch.

_5:46_

I sit on a chair, very frustrated. I'm already in love with Ally. Right, I must be so crazy for loving somebody so quick but that is what Ally can do to you. But Kira might get in the way of our _'relationship'__. _I close my eyes, trying to think of Ally. I get interrupted by my ringtone. _Ally._

_Ally- Italics **Austin- Bold**_

_Hey Austin! Can you come over pwetty pwease?;)_

**Sure! Meet you in about 10 minutes! ;D**

_Thank You, Austin!:)_

Aw, she is so cute when she writes or says words in her baby voice. I flare up my collar and ruffle my hair a little and run to her house.

_~ 10 minutes later ~_

I finally get to Ally's house and see her in her room reading a book. She is probably waiting for me, so I try to get her attention. I see pebbles next to me and I think of the perfect idea. I pick one up and toss it at her bedroom's front porch window. I toss a couple more until I accidentally throw one too strong and it makes the glass break open.

I put my hand over my mouth and silently cuss in my hand. I glanced up and saw Ally taking off headphones and gasping at the broken window. She stares down at me and mouths,"What did you do?"

I climb up to her bedroom porch, with the help of a tree. Ally comes up to me and hugs me and then slaps me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I ask her, in pain. Damn, that girl can really slap.

"First, I missed you a little. Second, you freakin' broke my window!" She whisper-yells."You are so lucky my mom isn't here right now.

"Well, I'm really happy to see you." I tell her. She blushes for a little bit and coughs. She takes my hand and drags me outside to her porch. We both lie down and she grabs my arm and puts it behind head. She snugs closer into my body. Sparks going crazy everywhere. She then breaks the silence by talking.

"Aren't the stars just beautiful?" She asks staring at me.

"Yeah. They're beautiful." I tell her, staring back as well. She nods her head in agreement and looks back up at the stars. After a few minutes in silence, she looks back a me. When I look at her, I see her looking at my lips. She bites her lip for a few moments. Damn, she looks so beautiful in the reflecting moonlight. She closes her eyes gently and leans in. We both turn sideways and I put my hand in her hair. I gently stroke her back, as she starts leaning in even closer. Our bodies are touching and our noses are brushing against each other. I close my eyes, not wanting this to end. Our lips are about to connect until we get interrupted by a voice.

"Ally, I'm home!" We hear a lady's voice shout from downstairs.

"Shit! That's my mom, you gotta go!" She says panicking.

"Okay, see you later, Alls." I tell her. I can see her cheeks flooding with crimson red. I grin at how easily I can make her blush.

"Wish me good luck." She says. I look at her confused until she points at her broken window, thanks to me. I laugh at her, as I climb down the tree. I run back to the hotel. I get inside the room and jump on my bed. I look at my alarm clock.

_7:58_

Wow! I was there for about two hours. I lay in my bed, thinking about Ally. I close my eyes. I wonder if she felt sparks. Fireworks. Did she like that we almost kissed? Does she even like me that way? Does she even love me that way?


	4. Chapter 4

_*Austin's POV* ~ The Next Day ~_

I wake up to Dez's singing in the shower. Don't tell me how I know he is in the shower, I just know. I roll my eyes at his 'decent' singing. When I say decent singing, I mean decently horrible singing. I know that's mean but if you heard his voice you would agree with me. I breathe in and out and go make myself some pancakes. I go out and something stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Kira! What the hell are you doing here!" I shouted at her. She was making pancakes while whistling to some songs she probably heard on the radio.

"Hey Austy. I was just making some pancakes for you." She flirted, batting her eyes constantly. She grabbing the plates, swiftly turned around and leant down to drop the plate of food in front of me. I glanced down at the entree and saw the words 'Pretty Please with Pancakes on Top, Forgive Me?' in cursive. Okay, so I never really told the reason why I broke up with Kira. She down-right cheated on me! And you know who? With Dallas. That guy said to me the reason he came on this trip, it's so he can meet some French babes!

I'm serious that guy is just bad news! He is just such a player. Hey! I see that face you are giving me! Wipe that off! Okay, so I'm probably seem like a player but really I'm not. Sure, I 'play' around with some girls but I'm really not that bad, really! Okay, anyway Dallas gets any girl he wants (I'm a close second to him!) and they practically drool over him.

But for some reason a few weeks ago, I have really wanted to know and meet like, an actually girl. I know that sounds off, but like a 'real' girl. One that understands me. One that is real to me. One that...that loves me for who I really am. And...I really think I found that person. But...I don't know about her.

"I'm sorry, Kira. I can't really forgive you for what you did." I told her."And Kira you don't own me. I have come to a liking for another girl. And that girl is not you."

"Austy-bear. Really nothing really happened."

"Really? Really. Cause what it seemed like to me is that you guys were having fucking sex in my own god damn house!" I yelled, sternly. My voice had risen a couple octaves when I yelled that.

"No, he was just putting his 'stick' in my 'hole." She said innocently.

"Kira. That is fucking sex." I literally mentally face-palm at her dumbness. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She then grabbed my plate of pancakes and smashed them in my face. Syrup splattered all over my face. Butter was slowly seeping through my collar Of my shirt. Pancake pieces scattered over my hair and face. I was technically The Pancake Monster.

"Good luck with your precious Ally." She said, mock in her voice. She gave me flirty fingers at me and strut out of my room. I narrowed my eyes at her and swiped some pancake off of me.

"Oh gosh, I'm such a mess." I say, leaning back into my chair and closing my eyes.

"Wow dude, what the heck happened." Dez asked me.

"Kira. Kira is what happened." He quietly nodded his head in understandment. He is the one who actually helped me with the break-up. Kira used to be my angel and I loved her but now she is the devil and I hate her for everything. I slowly get out of the sappy chair and go to the bathroom.

I strip off my clothes and take the most exhilarating shower ever. I wipe off the excess pancakes and syrup and not to mention butter. I get out put on some Famous 'Austin Moon' clothing and go out.

I walk out and I see Ally and see her talking to somebody. I decide to stealth my way and listen to her conversation with this person. I crouch through many people and sneak behind a bush. I narrow my eyes and figure out who the person is. I almost faint at seeing who this is. Dallas. I shake my head, anger boiling in my veins. I start eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So, Ally...um you know I don't deserve this but will you do me the honor of going out this Friday at let's say 5:00?" He asks flirtatiously. He picks out a rose and kneels down. Smart, witty boy. Wait. Wait a second, that's the time for me and Ally's date. That girl better not forget about the date. I look at her face. Dreamily staring at him.

"Dallas, um...that's really flattering and thanks for the rose but..." She starts trailing off. I start smiling as she is probably remembering OUR date. I glance over to Dallas. He is starting to have a confused look."I kind of already have a date with a guy on that day."

"Well, then what about Saturday." He asks, hopefully.

"Nope, date with guy." She says innocently. I smirk at Dallas, who was now very desperate to have a date with Ally.

"Sunday?"

"No, have my girls day with my mom."

"Monday?"

"Sorry, I have to work that day."

"Tuesday?"

"Nope, have a party to attend to."

"Wednesday?" He asks, getting very desperate.

"Got school work." Ally says, thinking of more clever excuses to use. I hope. But I can see boredness and tiredness from Dallas trying to get to her.

"Thursday?"

"Got to do some house work."

"Next Friday?"

"Sorry Dallas, but as you can see I'm not very intrested." She said, finally bored of their back-to-back talking.

"By any chance what is this guys name is?" He asks, that really terrorfies me.

"Oh, yeah. His name is Austin Moon. He is kind, sweet, romantic and my almost first kiss." She says, probably dreaming about me. I can't believe I am her almost first kiss. That awesome.

"Austin fucking Moon." He murmurs.

"What?" Ally said.

"Oh, nothing. Bye Alls." He says. He starts walking away, very suspiciously. Ally rolls her eyes and is about to walk away until...I fall out of the bush. I land on the ground with a thud.

"Austin?" She asks.

"Hey, Alls." She starts blushing at the sound of my voice saying Alls.

"You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"No, but you are a pretty good liar." She is about to say something but I cut her off."And that I'm kind, sweet, romantic and your almost first kiss."

"You are one sneaky guy. I have to keep my eye out for you." She starts narrowing her eyes at me and pretending to spy on me.

"So, Ally have you ever had a boyfriend, before?" I ask.

"Nope!" I look at her with a confused look. I even tilt my head a little."What!" She says, snapping me out of my confusion.

"It's just your a really gorgeous girl. And you are nice, kind and sweet. You are a pretty awesome girl, for someone who hasn't had a boyfriend before." Her face was flooding with red, reaching to her ears.

"Well Austin, you aren't bad yourself." She then bites her lip. Damn, she looks so...cute when she does that. She is like a cute little puppy, you just want kiss so much.

"So, I see you turned down Mr. Dallas Centineo." I say.

"Yeah, he just seemed like a player, you know...I can already see him kind of just abandoning me when you guys go back to Miami." She starts looking down at her feet, twiddling her fingers.

"Oh, Ally. I would never leave you. Even if that meant School Suspension. You are way to important to leave behind. That may sound silly as we only met three days ago."

"No, it's not silly. You are the first person from your school group, that hasn't tried to go out with me and kiss already." She says wide-eyed. I chuckle at her cuteness.

"Huh, if we were in Miami, I would so take you to the beach." I tell her, glancing at her quickly before staring off again. She then starts blushing again.

"See Austin! This is what you do to me!" She then points at her red-filled cheeks. We both start randomly laughing, earning some glances at mature adults walking past us. We both start talking about stuff until she says something out of the blue.

"Elliot?"

"Ally?"

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" She asks, out of shock.

"Well, remember, I was only going to be gone for a month and then I would come back to Paris."

"Elliot, you know..." And she trails off, as 'Elliot' starts to say something.

"So, Ally. How about me and you go out for some dinner, _alone_?" He asks.

"Uhh..." Ally says, scratching her neck. I quickly remove the silence by putting my arm around Ally's waist and pulling her into me.

"Sorry Elliot. But me and Ally have a date today." I said, holding Ally's right hand. Ally was confused at first, but then she started playing along. I hope that 'practice' with Dallas would help her.

"Oh yeah, me and Austin kinda have a date." She then made it more believable by kissing my cheek. Oh, gosh butterflies are back."Sorry Elliot, maybe another time. Probably like _friends_." Ally told him.

"Fine." He said, and groggily walked away.

"Thank you, Austin." She told me.

"Why?" I ask.

"That was my ex. Not like ex-boyfriend but like ex like we used to go on dates but I stopped them." She told me."He started getting really suspicious."

"Let me bring you back to your house." I told her. I grabbed her hand and sparks everywhere.

"So, Austin have you had any girlfriends?"

"Oh, just two. And one acts like she owns me."

"What happened?"

"She cheated on me with that jerk, Dallas, who tried to ask you out." I told her.

"Austin, I'm sorry. You know it's funny we both have that kind of 'ex' who won't stop bothering us and wants to get back together." She started to chuckle a little.

"Okay, here we are." I say, letting go of her hand. I glance at her eyes. Innocence. Her big brown doe eyes I can't handle. She starts looking up to me. She bites her lip, staring into me with her eyes. Damn, she looks so sexy when she does that. She flutters her eyes a bit before closing them gently. She starts leaning in, as do I. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist. I pull her in. I open my eyes slightly and see her glistening in the evening set. I close them again. Our noses slightly starting to brush against each other. Our lips about to connect.

"Ally, I need your help with some chores!" We hear a women open the door, shouting. She quickly notices and says,"Oh, was I interrupting something?" Me and Ally quickly spartan apart. I look at Ally. She is looking down at her feet, twiddling with her fingers again. I start scratching my neck from her mom interrupting once again. Ally then breaks the silence by speaking up again.

"No, you weren't. Austin was just dropping me off." She jogs over to her mom and before she closes the door, she mouths,"Almost." She then bites her lip and waves goodbye before going inside.

"Yeah, almost."


	5. Chapter 5

_*Austin's POV - **I know Ally hasn't had a POV, but that is very soon-_-***_

I wake up to a weird smell in the kitchen. I shift out off bed and get off. I put on a random shirt from the floor and went out. I go through the many doors from the bedroom to the kitchen. I widened my eyes when I see Dez. He has ketchup, chocolate syrup, bananas, and a bunch of different candy. I stare at him, as he adds many different ingredients into a giant bowl. He then licks his lips when he gets the chocolate syrup. He grabs it and poured the whole bottle into the bowl. I gag as much as I can before going out and preparing to 'try' and reason with Dez.

"What the heck are you doing?" I ask him.

"Oh, I'm making my ultra awesome spectacular Dez mega sundae!" He shouts back at me. I glance back at the bowl and see a bowl of mush and different colors. I gag again and look away just for a second.

"Dez, could that possibly kill you?"

"No, I don't think so." He glances down at the bowl for a few seconds and looks back at me."No... no. I'm pretty sure." He said with a not-so-reassuring face.

"Whatever. I'll just have this." I said, grabbing five Cadbury Easter Eggs, he had on the table.**(1- Cadbury Easter Eggs are Ross Lynch's favorite candy! And I don't own Cadbury Easter Eggs!)**

I opened the wrapper and popped one in my mouth. I went into the bathroom and just sat in the bathtub, with the water running. I think about Ally. She is just so beautiful. I just love how she looks in the moon light. Her eyes glistening in the reflection. The way her caramel curls mix in with her brown wavy hair. Her plump lips that I would do anything to kiss everyday. Her cheeks that flood red whenever I compliment her. Her personality. She is just her cute bubbly, some-what very funny self. She never lies to me about herself. She is just her _actual _self. She is never nervous whenever she is around me. It's funny, we became instantly best friends. I feel like we might have that you know, spark. But... I don't know how she feels about me. Is it weird to like or possibly _love _after just meeting them four days ago? I feel very... different with Ally then other girls I have dated.

I get out, grabbing a towel near by. I turn off the water and go to my closet. I grab out a Hollister **(2- I do not own Hollister) **t-shirt and grab some skinny jeans that are pre-ripped and went out to the bedroom. I grabbed my phone and checked my Tweeter **(Tweeter is from the show). **

I really haven't been on here for a long time. I suddenly got interested in trying to find Ally's Tweeter account. I looked up her name and luckily, I found her. I scrolled down her profile and there were a few statuses and a few photos every now and then. I looked at her newest status

_**AllyDawson- (Their Tweeter account names are based on their real Twitter accounts-LauraMarano & Raini_Rodriguez)**_

_**Hangin' out with Bff Trish_DeLaRosa for girls day out!:D**_

I looked at the top of her profile and saw her in a picture with a Latino girl with black curly hair. She looks actually pretty good for Dez. I tell him about her. That's probably where Ally is at. I guess I won't disturb her day out. Maybe I'll go to the Beach. Wait, there isn't a Beach here. I'll just look at my phone. I keep scrolling through the list. I find this artificial Beach that is not that far from here. I go into the closet and change into some swim shorts and walk out. I see Dez and he is stuffing himself in his 'sundae' and I quietly pass through him and sneak out. I go out side and call a taxi. I tell him the instructions. We finally get there a few minutes later. I go out and see the 'beach'. I was really surprised to see everywhere. It looked kind of like a regular beach. I guess this is pretty famous because there is a lot of people. There were even palm trees and the warm sand and even the chilling, cool salt water.

I walk onto a Beach chair and remove my shirt. I see a couple of other girls looking my way, staring at my six-pack. One of them bites their lip but it's not as cute as Ally does it. That girl comes over here and introduces herself. I can see her friends start gasping and freaking out that their friend is going to meet me.

"Hey, I'm Aubrey." She says, into my ear. I look at her with a straight face, except my slight smile. I stare at her. She has light brown hair and her eyes are a kinda hazel color like mine. She is pretty skinny up to where she has little curves on her sides. She also has little straight lips. I prefer girls with plump lips like Ally. I also like brunnettes also and this girl is one but it just doesn't work on her. It looks like she probably dyed it. She then snaps me out of my thoughts."Or you could call me the Girl you have been waiting for all your life."

"Sorry, but I think I already found the Girl of my dreams and she is not you." I tell her, smirking.

"Oh... I think I could change that." She says, biting her lip. She then pushes me on the chair and gets on top of me. She receives glances from adults with children but she ignores it. She then proceeds to nip on my neck. I try to push her off but this girl is pretty strong. She starts leaning in for my mouth but I quickly remove her off of me and she falls on the sand.

"What is wrong with you?" I shout at her. She just gets up and wipes imaginary sand of her thighs. She rolls her eyes and finds another guy and proceeds to do the same thing she did to me. The only thing different is that he allowed her to do it and they rode away, in what was probably his car. that is just disgusting. I sigh and go back to my seat. I was using my phone until something peculiar caught my eye. I saw Ally and the Latino girl with her. They were both wearing shorts and a T-shirt. And they were with a guy that looked almost our age. He had his arm around Ally's shoulders. I suddenly had Anger boil in my veins. I bet you could see smoke coming out of my ears like in cartoons. Okay, maybe I am over-exaggerating because I am probably _Jealous. _Wait, I can't be Jealous. Damn it! I really like Ally if I am Jealous of her with another guy. What if they are just friends? No. His arm was around her shoulders. I still watched them from my Beach chair.

Ally and the Latino, who I guess her name is Trish, set up the blankets and put an umbrella over them. The guy stood there watching them do the work. _Wow, such a supportive Boyfriend!(Note- Sarcasm) _I then see him taking of his shirt and Ally looks back at him. Even more anger starts boiling up. I start getting suspicious and hide beside a local restaurant. I start eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Brandon, why don't you come and help me?" Ally asks desperately.

"How about I go to the water and swim for awhile?" He says, as Ally throws a little bit of sand at him. I roll my eyes at him. Who wouldn't help Ally out? I mean she's so sweet and not to mention very gorgeous. I also look over to Ally and I could see her rolling her eyes. She then lies down on the chair and starts talking to Trish. I start leaning even closer to listen to their conversation.

"Oh my gosh. He is so hot especially for you know what." Trish says to Ally. What does Trish mean by 'you know what'?

"Seriously Trish! You are so weird!" Ally shouts at her.

"Well, I'm sorry if I think your-" I get cut off from their conversation by someone grabbing my arm. I look at the person who brings me in front of the restaurant. Brandon. I immediately have the anger in my veins burst even more. I twitch my eye just looking at him.

"So, I see you are eavesdropping on the two girls? Huh?" He asks me, winking. What kind of guy encourages other guys to stare at their girlfriend? I just stare at him, very confused."I saw you in the back of here, spying on us."

"Stop it. Just hang out with your girlfriend and live happily ever after." I said in a mocky voice. I was really mad that I couldn't be Ally's boyfriend. Wait... did I just say that? I looked back at Brandon. He had a confused face and then started laughing. I looked at him weird.

"You think Ally is my girlfriend? Dude, she's my **sister**." He said, laughing even more. I then felt suddenly very hot and embarrassed. He then started patting me on the back.

"I can tell you like my sister."

"Yeah, I do. As you can already tell."

"Well, believe it or not she likes you too. She talks non-stop about you!" He says, rolling his eyes. I suddenly put a cheesy grin on my face and was so excited.

"Really? But, please don't tell Ally. I'm thinking of something that she might possibly like." I begged him.

"Okay. I'll let you date Ally. Just don't hurt her, okay?"

"Of course. I would never hurt her. Oh, Thanks man."

"Sure, just ask me anything you want to know about Ally. I actually like you. So, I hope you keep that reputation." I start walking away, thinking about my plan to win Ally over and knock her off her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Austin's POV *_

I walk away from Brandon and walk over to the two girls. I am kinda happy that he is just Ally's brother and nothing more. I really want to be Ally's boyfriend but I don't know if that could happen though. I am only staying here for six months. I have only been here for almost the whole week. I could work something out but the whole long distance thing. Would she want to break up with me? Would she want to keep the long distance thing? Why am I even thinking of this right now? She isn't even my girlfriend. But I will earn the privilege of her becoming my girlfriend. I start thinking and hide behind some beach chairs and an umbrella. I overhear them talking about some boy Ally met a couple of days ago. Could it be me? Could it be someone else? Damn me and my stupid jealousy and questions.

"So, tell me the juice about you and that guy you met a few days ago?" Trish asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Ally giggled a little and rolled her eyes. I smiled a little, while thinking of Ally.

"Gosh, Trish! You are always into my love life!" She whisper-yells. She teasingly punches Trish on her arm.

"Well, your love life is very interesting, Ally." She says, munching on chip she grabbed. Ally then grabbed a 'Cheetah Beat' magazine and started reading.

"Well, first off, his name is Austin. Austin Moon."She states, staring dreamily in space. Trish squealed and is thinking about something.

"Oh my gosh, I so have a couple name for you guys. Total Auslly power." She squeals again. Damn, this girl cannot stop squealing.

"Auslly. Hmmn... it has a nice ring to it." Ally says. I really actually like the name. And I love our two names together. _Austin & Ally._ Ally Moon. That also has a nice ring to it. I see Ally then start budging her face inside the magazine. I then get bored of seeing Ally and Trish gossip so I start walking away. I walk for a few minutes and see something in the corner of my eyes that I catch. A sign. I walk up to it. It was filled with fancy decorations and little fireworks to the side. It had glittery and sparkly letters. I then read it.

_**Come and meet us at Eldrige Park at**_

_**5:00-9:00**_

_**Come and see amazing fireworks**_

_**Bring blankets, pillows and anything to make you comfortable!**_

_**Bring Anybody!**_

Huh, Fireworks? Might bring Ally to that and we can cuddle while seeing fireworks. And I might steal Ally's first kiss. I will make this day very memorable. I keep nodding my head, while walking back to the hotel. I see Dez with his hand over his stomach and chocolate and mush over his mouth. I walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Hey Buddy! We are going to see fireworks. Please bring a date 'cause I have one and I do no-" I say but he cuts me off by putting his finger on my lips. I back up my head and face has confusion on it.

"Buddy, i know it's Ally and I don't know if I could even find a date." He tells me. I ponder a little and then think of a idea. I go on my phone and go to Tweeter. I go to Ally's profile and search up Trish's profile. I then find a picture of her and show it to Dez. He widened his eyes and looked closer at the picture.

"She looks pretty. I could go to the fireworks with her." He says, nodding his head.

"Thank gosh, I was really hoping-... you know what I'll call Ally." I said, walking into my room. I flopped on the bad and dialed Ally's phone number. After the third ring, she picked up.

"Hey Alls!" I exclaimed into the phone.

"Woah, hold your pickles there! Why are you so excited?" She asks me.

"Because I am taking you on a date to see Fireworks. So bring blankets and pillows and I'll bring a lunch." I tell her. I hear her squealing and another girl screaming into the phone. I continue what i was going to say."And your friend there can go with my friend here. We will just set up a blind date. Don't worry my friend thinks your friend is pretty."

"Thank you, Austy. I really didn't want to leave her by herself. Anyway she is a hopeless romantic." She whispers the last part. I listen for a few seconds and hear a 'Hey!' in the background. I chuckled a little then realized what Ally had said.

"Wait, back up! Did you just call me 'Austy'?" I asked her, with a little curiosity.

"Oh,... about that. I kinda made a nickname for you like 'Alls' is to you." She says, quietly."Well, if you don't like me calling you that, I could stop if you don't want me to call you that."

"Oh, no Ally. I actually think that it is really cute. Especially, when you say it." I tell her.

"Anyway, you want me to bring blankets and pillows and Trish. And you bring lunch for us and bring your friend. Leave Trish and your friend to fend for themselves!" She giggles at her little comment. I laugh at her and her wittiness.

"Okay, Bye Alls! Pick you up at 5:30." I say.

"Bye Austy! See you later." She tells the phone and hangs up. I drop my phone on the bed and go take a shower.

_* Ally's POV * **(I know right, Finally!)**_

Huh, Austin is really cute. Not to mention, romantic! I mean he is taking me out on a date, to see fireworks and we will cuddle up in the blanket. I really hope I have my first kiss with him under the firework spectacular ending. Now, that would be so amazing! Okay, so truth is I actually like (possibly love!) Austin. I mean what is not to like? I just hope my stupid annoying brother, Brandon, tells him about my crush. I would die and become a tomato from all the embarrassment and blushing!

Anyway, I am in charge of taking blankets and pillows and convincing Trish to go on this blind date. Oh, here she is now.

"So, Ally who was the phone call?" She asked me.

"Well,... it was Austin. And I know you were listening to my talk, when you squealed with me." I told her, knowingly. Trish rolled her eyes and continued,"So, well... where are you guys going?"

"He is taking me to Eldrige Park, and wait for it..." I said trying not to scream."and we are seeing fireworks! And there's more!" Now, that was when I had screamed and that did not go unnoticed.

"Oh my gosh, tell me everything!" Trish shouted.

"And he told me to bring blankets and pillows and I am thinking we are going to be cuddling and-" I cut myself, just to breathe. Stupid lungs."And I think I might get my first kiss with him, under the night sky, when the firework spectacular ending is going on!" I finished, panting hard.

"Chica, I so think that, that is very possible." She says, holding my hand in her palm.

"AND, you are going with me." I tell her. She has a very confused look on her face.

"Wait, what do you mean? Aren't I going to interrupt the _tension_ between you guys?" She tells me, wiggling her eyebrows at me again.

"Well, you are actually going on a blind date with one of Austin's Best Friends. Don't blame me for it." I tell her."And I am leaving you to fend for yourself because I want to spend some quality time with Austy!"

"Fine, I will go on the Blind Date." She says, giving in.

"Oh yeah, giving your hopes up... the friend called you really pretty." I tell her. Trish widened her eyes and made a 'oh' face.

"Oh, suddenly I am very interested in this date now." She says. I chuckle a little before we leave.

* * *

Me and Trish get to my house and run upstairs to my bedroom. I am so happy my mom isn't home. Not that I don't love her, it's just I don't want her to meddle in my love life. I only allow Trish to meddle. I bite my lip and look at the clock. _4:23. _Wow, I only have about an hour and thirty minutes left to get ready. I widened my eyes and looked at Trish, straight into her eyes. She knew what I meant.

She grabbed me and went to my bathroom. She put a stool under me and started right away. She got a curler and curled my ombre tips up to a little bit over the tips. I let my brand new, warm curls off to my right side and looked at Trish. She looked so focused. Well, if you put in Trish De La Rosa and Fashion together you get masterpiece. Right now, she was applying my make-up on and kept on instructing me. Like saying 'pucker up your lips' or 'close your eyes, I need to put some eye shadow'. She then let me turn around and look at myself in the mirror after a couple minutes. Let's just say I looked hot.

We finally moved out of the hair and make-up stage and are on to the clothing stage. Now, this is where I need to pick out the perfect outfit for this date. I am so excited for this and I am so ready. Trish left me at this point to start her own hair and make-up stage. I looked through my wardrobe. Hmmn, I feel like wearing a plaid shirt and some denim shorts. I know doesn't seem very Ally style but I want to be comfortable. I grab a red and pink plaid shirt out and put a black tank top underneath. I put on the plaid shirt. Huh, unbutton or buttoned? Eh, unbuttoned. I feel lazy. I grab some denim shorts, that are ripped a little and put them on. Seriously, why are these so tight?

Once, I am finally done, I look at myself in the mirror. Damn, I wonder how can I be this hot? I then ponder at what else I needed for myself. Oh, got it! I scurry across the room and throw everything across the room. Finally, found it. My music clef hairband. I put it on and stare at myself in the mirror. I bite my lip and then slowly start to smile. I finally feel like _myself_. I go out and see something that catches my eye. My necklace. The one my dad gave to me before I left to Paris. I smiled to myself and put it on. I stare at it. It has 'Ally' in cursive and a treble clef on the side. My dad always knew my love for music. He even owns a music store back in Miami.

I miss him a lot. But my parents got a divorce and my dad thought it was best for me to go with my mom. We live here in Paris because my mom is a researcher and she researches with excellent high-experienced Scientists. Her job does earn us some money but it's not like we are rich-rich. We are just you could say normal. Not too rich and not too poor, you could say.

I sigh and continue gathering the stuff for the date and go downstairs waiting for Trish. She finally comes down and is wearing cheetah-print leggings (Normal Trish clothes!) and a tank top with a zebra-print jacket. I like Trish's style but it is just too animalish and too well,... Trishy for me. She comes down and smiles at me. Then frowns.

"Wait, what's wrong? Something is wrong. What is it my outfit? My make-up?" I ask her, panicking.

"Nothing. Your outfit is amazing. Your make-up is excellent 'cause of me." She says. Then she narrows her eyes and comes closer. I widened my eyes and my breathe hitched as she came closer. Then I felt something tilt on my head.

"There. Perfect." She said."You look absolutely _Perfect_." She then smiles at me. We then sit there waiting for Austin.

_* Austin's POV *_

I finally get to the hotel and feel like I am late. I stare at me clock in my bedroom._ 4:23. _Oh, gosh. I have almost an hour and thirty minutes left. I go and take a quick shower and see Dez passed out on his bed.

"Dez, wake the fuck up. We are going to be late!" I shout at him. He immediately springs out of bed and goes into the shower. I walk into my closet and look at my thousands of clothes. Uh, I think I might just wear this Hollister T-shirt **(Again, I do not own Hollister!) **and grab some skinny jeans. I grab my whistle necklace and wear it. I ruffle my hair up a bit, just the way Ally likes it. I look at myself in the mirror. I then remembered my breathe. If we kiss, would she like it? Or would she hate it? I the spring up and go to the bathroom. Thank gosh, Dez already went out or that would've been very awkward. I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and brush my teeth like a thousand times. When I finally feel like it, I stop brushing. I then looked at myself in the mirror. Hmmn,... oh yeah! Lip balm. Don't want my lips to be chapped when we kiss!

I am finally ready and that is when I call out to Dez.

"Dez... are you ready?" I shout to him. i don't hear anything and I see Dez come out of the corner, wearing a normal T-shirt and normal shorts. I looked at him confused. He noticed I was staring at his clothes and he chuckled.

"Well, I guess you noticed my change in appearance." He said, chuckling.

"Are those my clothes?" I ask him, pointing at myself.

"Oh... about that." He said, awkwardly. He started scratching his neck and it became even more awkward."Anyway, I wanted to look nice, for whoever you and Ally paired me up with."

"Oh, yeah. So, let's get going to Ally's house." I told him and we went to the elevator. We went through the lobby and walked to Ally's house. First off, I don't have my car and I can't pick her up. So, let's just hope that Ally has a car at her house. We finally get to Ally's driveway. I start getting those nervous butterflies, sparks, and fireworks. I breathe in and out and Dez helps me calm down. I finally get to her front door. I put my hand on the knob and suddenly all the gitters go away and I feel like I am in Heaven. We wait a couple seconds before someone opens the door. Suddenly, a petite girl named Ally opened the door.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on, Paris Magic..._

_"Oh, yeah. So, let's get going to Ally's house." I told him and we went to the elevator. We went through the lobby and walked to Ally's house. First off, I don't have my car and I can't pick her up. So, let's just hope that Ally has a car at her house. We finally get to Ally's driveway. I start getting those nervous butterflies, sparks, and fireworks. I breathe in and out and Dez helps me calm down. I finally get to her front door. I put my hand on the knob and suddenly all the gitters go away and I feel like I am in Heaven. We wait a couple seconds before someone opens the door. Suddenly, a petite girl named Ally opened the door._

**_To Be Continued..._**

_Now on to Chapter 7 of, Paris Magic..._

* * *

Austin's POV

"Ally? Is that you? I don't believe I know you." I joke with Ally. I can see her giggling a little and smiling."Well, I am looking for a petite girl who has chocolate melting eyes and is very gorgeous." I then take out a photo of her from our first date at the cafe.

"Then I guess I am the girl you are looking for!" She says, proudly. She flips her hair at it also. We both end up laughing together. She welcomes us in and we sit on the couch for a little bit and introduce Dez to Trish and vice versa. I then realize how long we have been sitting there and look at my phone. _5:45_. Wow, we are going to be late. Me and Ally make Dez and Trish vamoose out of the house and into the car. I think we rushed them to much because Dez almost sat on the picnic I planned for me and Ally.

I get my key and put it in the ignition and start the engine. I back out of the driveway and drive normally, even though we are late for the fireworks. I look in the back row from the back view mirror and see the two chatting away, not even care in the world. I look at Ally and she has the same expression on her face as I do from the two 'love birds.'

"Hey Alls, I guess the two really hit it off." I joke, elbowing her shoulder.

"Ha, you are not wrong at that!" She says, very annoyed by their chatting.

"Ally, have you ever gotten bored of me?" I ask her, sincerely.

"Seriously, Austin? No, you are the most boring person I have ever met!" She exclaims, sarcastically. She even did a fake yawn. I roll my eyes at my girl- I mean _Future _girlfriend.

"So, Ally. Be honest. Do you think... I'm handsome?" I ask her, wiggling my eyebrows a bit. She rolls her eyes and nods.

"Yes, yes I do." She says.

"Okay, very random chat with Austin. Check!" She whispers, with drawing a check in the air. I laugh at her cuteness. I continue to concentrate on the road. Like I should be. But Ally is just so beautiful. And she is cute. Uh, stop thinking of Ally and concentrate. I continue driving and notice in the back view mirror, I see Trish and Dez arguing. I glance at Ally and has a hint of confusion on her face. She tilts her head so it is slightly touching my shoulder. I listen carefully to their argument.

"How could you like pepperoni?" Dez asks, bewildered.

"How could _you _like mushroom?" Trish asked him."You know what don't even talk to me!"

"Fine!" Dez exclaims. They both turn to their side of the door and cross their arms. Ally rolls her eyes and turns again to see the front of the car. I continue driving in silence before we reach there in about five more minutes. I look at my watch and see we got there at 5:20. We are ten minutes early. How did we get here so early? I looked over to Ally, who was currently smirking at me.

"What did you do?" I ask her, suspiciously.

"I may or may not have switched the clock in my house ahead so you'll hurry your butt up!" She said, laughing at the same time.

"Clever. Clever girl." I mumbled. I picked up the picnic basket as Ally picked up the pillows and blankets. I saw her struggling and she dropped a pillow. I guess her petite figure is too small to pick up all those things I chuckled and went to her side of the car. I just stood there, watching her and stifling my laugh. She looked at me with fake anger and 'help' written all over her face.

"Help me!" She yelled, with fake anger.

"Hmm, should I help Ally out or stand here and watch her? Hmm?" I ask her. She rolled her eyes and dropped everything.

"I guess you don't get to cuddle with me. Hmm, so sad." She said, then smiled evilly after. I shake my head and grab the dropped pillows. I sigh, as Ally skips with blankets and all four of us walk into the park.

* * *

Me and Ally find a spot. Turns out Trish and Dez, both of them are now solo and are probably just walking around. Ally sets out the blankets and we have five minutes before the fireworks start. Me and Ally both sit on the blanket and look around. Couples everywhere. There is so much love in the air. I love it.

Ally's POV

This date. It's... it's perfect. Everything. I am with the perfect guy. On the perfect date. I glance at Austin. He is lying down on the blanket and has his arm around my waist. I lie down also and move in closer to him. I turn my body next to him and I wrap my arm around his waist. Is it weird to love somebody at first sight? Or should I say, Love at first sight? I always believed this. And now, this is what love at first sight is.

"Austin, Do you believe in love at first sight?" I ask him, sincerely.

"Yeah, why not?" He tells me.

"Is this _love_ at first sight?" I mumble. I try to keep it to myself but I guess Austin thought I was asking him.

"Yeah,... yeah. I think _this_ is love at first sight." He says.

"Seriously?" He nods his head in understandment that I heard him correctly. I smile and face him. His hazel chocolate eyes lighting up in the fireworks. His mop of blonde hair that sways in the winds direction. He is so nice, kind, sweet and incredibly romantic. I love him. I love Austin. Austin Moon. I still can't believe that he picked me out of all those girls. All those French girls he could've picked. But he picked me. And he doesn't use me. Like, other guys I may know of.

"Austin, I lo-" I started saying but I got cut off by another firework.

"Wow! Ally did you see that." He says, but I am just staring at him. I smile a little and continue staring."Ally, did you see that?" He says again but turns to meet my face. I sigh and turn my head towards the sky and watched the fireworks. There were all kinds of fireworks. Everywhere. Red. Blue. Green. Gold. All just beautiful colors. I close my eyes, and hear the thumping of the fireworks. My heart is thumping so loudly because of where we are in the moment, you could easily mistake it for one of the fireworks.

Then the moment I have been waiting for, for so long. The big fantastic firework ending. Time really does fly by fast. Especially just watching fireworks. Fortunately, we were in the back and we could stand up, without bothering anybody. Austin stood up and took my hand.

"Would you like to dance, before the end of this perfect date?" He asks, seductively.

"I would love to." I stood up and we both danced, very slow. I slanged my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. He pulled me in closer and sparks arose in my body. I put my head on his shoulder and inhaled his fresh summer breeze scent. I then removed my head off his shoulder and we were staring at each other. We were swaying back and forth. We were then leaning in closer and closer. I closed my eyes gently. Our noses were then brushing against each other. And then the moment I had been waiting for, ever since our first date. Our lips connected. Then right at that moment when they touched, the huge firework ending burst into the air. I was feeling sparks. Butterflies. And Fireworks. Literally. I felt like we were meant for each other.

We pulled away and were panting. I smiled at him and he gave me the famous smile. I put my head on his shoulder and our hands intertwined with each other.

"Austin, I have been mean-" I got cut off by him giving me another passionate kiss. Again, Fireworks! We pulled away and he stared at me.

"I know, Alls. I love you, too."

"I love you also, Austy."

We both hugged and stayed in that position for the next few minutes. Which felt like infinity.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you guys like the chapter? I know! They finally kissed. Anyway, I wanted to know your opinions on this. Review your favorite part! Copy & Paste it on your review or explain your favorite part and why it was your favorite! I could already tell all of you guys will love the kiss. PM me anything. Ideas, Suggestions, or possibly Criticism! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on Paris Magic..._

_"I would love to." I stood up and we both danced, very slow. I slanged my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. He pulled me in closer and sparks arose in my body. I put my head on his shoulder and inhaled his fresh summer breeze scent. I then removed my head off his shoulder and we were staring at each other. We were swaying back and forth. We were then leaning in closer and closer. I closed my eyes gently. Our noses were then brushing against each other. And then the moment I had been waiting for, ever since our first date. Our lips connected. Then right at that moment when they touched, the huge firework ending burst into the air. I was feeling sparks. Butterflies. And Fireworks. Literally. I felt like we were meant for each other._

_We pulled away and were panting. I smiled at him and he gave me the famous smile. I put my head on his shoulder and our hands intertwined with each other._

_"Austin, I have been mean-" I got cut off by him giving me another passionate kiss. Again, Fireworks! We pulled away and he stared at me._

_"I know, Alls. I love you, too."_

_"I love you also, Austy."_

_We both hugged and stayed in that position for the next few minutes. Which felt like infinity..._

_Now onto Chapter 8 of Paris Magic..._

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally and I were still hugging after our awesome first kiss. I felt more than sparks, heck more than fireworks when it happened. We were swaying back and forth. Ally nuzzled her face on my neck. Her wavy hair cascading down her back. I could feel her smile on my shoulder, and I as well smiled.

I pulled away from Ally, and I swear I could hear her whimper. I smiled again, when she bit her lip and looked back at me. I took her hand and kissed it and I could see a tiny tint of red on her cheeks. I put down her hand and we packed up the picnic. While we were walking to the car, we met up with Trish and Dez. And you know what? They were arguing. Even more. But they still look like they could be together.

"Shut up, Dez! I'm not listening!" She says, putting her fingers in her ears and ignoring Dez. Dez narrowed his eyes and frowned. I rolled my eyes and we all walked back into the car. I put the key in the ignition and started the car.

I became frustrated with them two and my right eyes started twitching. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I got annoyed and turned on the radio. It wasn't loud enough, so I turned it up even louder. I saw Ally pressing the button for the window to go down. The wind gently flowed with her hair as she slowly put her elbow out and put her head down on it. She started silently singing with the music. Even though she was quiet, I could hear her beautiful voice singing. I smiled and looked at the road.

* * *

We got to Ally's house and Dez decided to walk back to the hotel already. We had dropped of Trish just minutes earlier. I'm happy they were gone. No more arguing and more alone time with my precious Ally. I pulled her in and she slanged her arms on my neck and I firmly put my hands on her waist. I pulled her in close and she nuzzled herself in my neck again. I pulled away a little and leaned in closer. Our noses touching slightly. Chilling air, making Ally's hair flutter a little to the side. I closed the gap and kissed her with passion. Our lips moved in synch. After a couple of minutes, we pulled away. She was breathing heavily.

"Bye Austin." She waved to me before walking to her front door. I then proceeded to walk back to the hotel. I got up to our room and laid in my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I wake up and Dez is in the shower, singing again. Very loudly. Sounds like he is still angry about last night. But I have to say I loved last night. I walk out and go make some pancakes. I get the batter and and started baking. I whistle a melody while I am baking. And then Dez comes out of the shower with a starfish in his hand. I raise my eyebrow at him as a hint of confusion.

"Dez, why do you have a starfish?" I ask, pointing at the starfish. He was about to say something before I cut him off."No, don't even answer that. I don't even want to know." I finally finish the pancakes while Dez gets the starfish stuck to his face. I stare at him, confused. I eat the pancakes very slowly. I look away from him and I hear a squeal. I nearly choke on my last piece of pancakes.

"Dez... what the heck was that?" I ask him, panting from the choked-up pancakes.

"I just ripped the starfish off my face!" He yells. His hand is stuck to his face and there is a shade of red appearing on his cheek. I go to our refrigerator and get a ice pack. I run to where Dez is standing and give him the ice pack. He puts it on his red wound and immediately fainted from the coldness of the ice pack. I furrowed my eyebrows and just went to the bathroom. I took a shower and put a new set of clothes on.

I go out to see Dez still on the floor. I look at the clock. I took a shower for ten minutes. He has been passed out for ten minutes. Wow. I shake my head and walk out the door. As I am walking somebody taps me on the shoulder. I immediately think it is Kira and start talking.

"Kira, if it's you, I don't want to be your bo-" But I get cut off by turning around and see Dallas. I twitch my eye just at the sight of him. He always thinks we are 'friends' but we really aren't. We did used to be friends until my ex girlfriend *Cough* Kira Star *Cough* cheated on me for him. He also didn't think it was that big of a deal. But I just act like friends with him just for the sake of him. Sometimes I feel bad for him because he doesn't have any friends because he is the 'player' at the school and no one wants to be his friend."What do you want, Dallas?" I ask him.

"Anyway, you may know I had a hit and run with this girl _Ally. _She rejected me. And no one rejects The Dallas." He says, pointing to himself."So, I am going to try it again. Except, you are going to help me." My blood instantly boils at this. Anger filling up in me. I look up to see Dallas smirking at me.

"And I heard you and Ally kissed last night. I might just use it against you. Tell Ally this was just some funny thing you are doing with me. Then I, Dallas, will sweep her up and be her knight in shining armor. And she will forget about poor Austin Moon." He tells me. I can't do that to Ally. She loves me. I can't just throw her or force her to go out with Dallas. I don't know what to do. But I end up having a choice. Okay, I made up my decision.

"Okay, Dallas I..."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my pickles, I bet a lot of you guys are so mad at me. Possibly hate me! But good news! I'm giving you guys a choice to choose whether Austin will go with it or not. But both choices have their disadvantages.**

**Choices:**

**Austin will help Dallas get with Ally: Austin will have to tell (Possibly force!) Ally to go on the date with Dallas. This could probably mess up their relationship with each other. Also, Austin is forced not to tell Ally why he is making her go on the date or Dallas will tell Ally something very bad that it will damage their relationship together.**

**Austin won't help Dallas get with Ally: Austin won't tell and won't force Ally to go on the date with Dallas. But Dallas will find out about it and secretly meet up with Ally. Since, Ally believes in second chances she meets with Dallas. Dallas will tell her that Him and Austin are doing a little game and Ally is their target. He will also tell Ally that Austin doesn't care about her (Even though Austin really loves her and does care about him). This will leave Ally heartbroken and Dallas will 'save' her.  
**

**Okay, so I won't tell you the fate with Ally and Dallas. But this is a major thing in the story. Both however both do lead to a cute, fluffy Auslly ending. Of course! Anyway tell me in reviews or PM me what choice you think Austin will make. I want at least 15 reviews or PM's so we will have a good amount of people with votes. Anyway choose your choice and we will see what choice Austin makes.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on Paris Magic..._

_"Anyway, you may know I had a hit and run with this girl Ally. She rejected me. And no one rejects The Dallas." He says, pointing to himself."So, I am going to try it again. Except, you are going to help me." My blood instantly boils at this. Anger filling up in me. I look up to see Dallas smirking at me._

_"And I heard you and Ally kissed last night. I might just use it against you. Tell Ally this was just some funny thing you are doing with me. Then I, Dallas, will sweep her up and be her knight in shining armor. And she will forget about poor Austin Moon." He tells me. I can't do that to Ally. She loves me. I can't just throw her or force her to go out with Dallas. I don't know what to do. But I end up having a choice. Okay, I made up my decision._

_"Okay, Dallas I..."_

_Now onto Chapter 9 of Paris Magic..._

* * *

Austin's POV

"Okay, Dallas... I will help you." I say, lowering my head down. I scratch my neck and continue looking down. I heard Dallas smirk. Then a pat on my shoulder.

"There you go, Austin. Good boy. Now scurry off to tell her and if you don't... you know what happens." He threatens. I see his shoes now walking away from me. What happened to Paris being the City of Love? Where is the love here? I am forced to tell my girlfriend here, to go out with my school's number one player. I sigh and shake my head and walk to Ally's house. This is going to be one rough trip.

* * *

I reach Ally's house and go up to her front door. Oh, here comes the guilt about to smack me in the face. I knock on the door and I can hear Ally shout from inside.

"I'll get it, mom!" She shouts. I hear footsteps approaching the door. The door opens and Ally is standing there. She smiles at the sight of me and that makes me feel so warm inside. I smile back and she hugs me, which I happily return.

"So, Austin... what's up?" She asks. I frown slightly. I then remember why I was even there in the first place. I sigh again and Ally scoots in closer to me. She hugs my arm and leans her head on my shoulder. She looks up and notices my frown. "Hey, what's wrong?" I shake my head. I sigh heavily and stare into her brown eyes.

"Okay, Ally... do you remember Dallas?" I ask her. She slowly nods her head while her eyebrows furrow. "Well, I need you to go on a date with him." I stare at her facial features. She pursed up her lips as if her lips were in a 'Who?' position. Her eyebrows were furrowed up together. Her head was tilted as if she were a helpless puppy in the woods. She looks so adorable when she does that... wait... Austin, focus on this. It could possible ruin your relationship with Ally.

"Uh... Austin, sweetie... why should I?" She asks me. I sigh once again, for like the hundredth time today.

"Well, Alls... umm..." I gulp and just imagine what she could say. "-I can't tell you." She stares at me. She isn't confused anymore. She bites her lip and looks away.

"D-D-Do you not trust me? Why can't you tell me? Why do I have to go on a date with him?" She shoots me questions. I can see that she has hints of sadness and a little anger. She closes her eyes and looks down to her lap. She exhales air then looks back up at me. She is staring at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "Tell me Austin. Look at me in the eyes and say you can't tell me." She calmed herself down a bit and continued staring down within me.

Could I do this? Could I really tell Ally no? The love of my life. My girlfriend. I stare into her eyes. "I can't tell you, Ally." I say those five simple, but hurtful words. I close my eyes but quickly pry them open. I look at her. Her face fell and she looked as if she wanted to cry a bit. I have to admit, that had to be like the most hardest things I have had to do. Well, if you don't include having to 'force' her into going on a date with Dallas.

"Fine." She finally says.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll go on a date with him." My heart slowly ripped apart a little. Her face was emotionless. she quickly looked back down and started twiddling her thumbs against each other. What is wrong with me? I am pretty sure I just broke her heart.

"Ju-Just promise me nothing will happen between you, okay?" I tell her. She looks up and nods. She gives me a slight smile. "I promise." The silence then overcame through us. Not an awkward silence just you know a peaceful silence. All I could hear was the ticking of her baby blue clock on the wall. Six o' clock. About an hour before Dallas comes to get Ally. Want to know what his plan is? Just pick her up and get her to go on a date with him. More like force her to go on a date with him. I look around. She had a cute little carpet with music notes on it and a big red 'A' in the middle. Her white bed had a blue blanket on top of the rest of the comforters. I bite my lip again as the awkward silence comes over us. I scoot in closer to Ally and wrap my arm around her shoulders. Her head ends up being on my right shoulder.

"I love you, Ally." I tell her. She has a look of shock on her face but quickly is replaced with a huge grin. Ah, I love her smile.

"I love you too, Austin. And I seriously promise... swear on my life nothing will happen." She tells me. "Cross my heart. Hope to Fly. Stick a Cupcake in my eye."**(That is how me and my best friend say it when we seriously swear on something. We do the 'Cross My Heart' thing as well but we like this one better. And I thought this would seem more Ally like so I used it. It means the exact same thing as 'Cross My Heart and Hope To Die'.)** She motions her fingers to cross an x on her heart. I chuckle at her. She giggles along with me and slaps my shoulder.

"Don't judge me." She makes a cute pouty face and faces me. Oh, my weakness. I cup her chin and kiss her lips. The feeling. You know the feeling you get when you kiss your meant to be? That's the feeling I have right now. This feeling is so amazing... I can't even describe it. I pull away and our foreheads are leaning against each other. Then I feel a slight buzz in my pants. My phone.

"Uh, Ally I have to use the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." I lie to her. I really hate lying to her but I think I know who it's from.

"Okay, I will be right here." She says, oblivious to the buzzing phone in my pants. She nods and I head out her bedroom door. I am walking weirdly because the feeling of my phone in my skinny jeans feels very umm... awkward. I walk to the bathroom and shut the door... quietly. I take the ringing phone out of my phone and look at the texts. Seriously Dallas? Nine texts, on just checking up on Ally. I roll my eyes and dial up his number. He answers on the fourth ring.

**Austin**/_Dallas_

_So, hows it going over there? Finally make her agree to go out with this piece of beauty?_

**Oh, do you mean me? Well, we kis-**

_No! Austin, did she agree to go out with me! Me!_

**Wow, self-centered much?**

_What?_

**Nothing. Anyway, yes but only one date.**

_Oh, we will see about that. I am pretty sure she is going to love me after this._

**Yeah, we will see about that.**

_I'm coming in about ten. So get that French beauty ready._

**Don't refer to Ally that way. Now, shut up and _don't_ you even dare lay a finger on her. If you try to make a move on her, I swear I _will_ kill you.**

_Whatever, see ya!_

I angrily push the 'End Call' button and push my phone in my pocket. I unlock the door and walk down the hall to Ally's room, again. I enter the room to see her laying on her bed. I smile to myself and gently nudge her.

"Hey Beautiful. I know you hate this as much as I do but we have to get you ready for this." She nods her head and gets up. She goes over to her walk-in closet and chooses something. She grabs a red dress with a brown belt around the waist. She quickly walks over to the bathroom and I hear the door lock. I shake my head playfully, as to why she locked the door. _Oh, Austin... you know you would go in there_, my sub-conscience. **(Sorry, if that isn't the way you spell it. Please bare with me!)** Ha, there goes my dirty mind again. Just then, the door unlocked and Ally came out... stunning. She went over to me and twirled around like a model in those commercials you watch on TV.

"How do I look?" She asks, still twirling. I stand there speechless and extremely dumbfounded by what to say.

"Well, you look very... umm... beautiful? Gorgeous?" I stand there literally drooling. Yet since it is Ally, who is always completely oblivious to stuff, she thought of it the wrong way.

"Do I look _that_ bad?" She asks, on the verge of putting on a sad, pouty face. She looks down at the red fabric and smoothes out the hem of it. Her tiny face looks back up to me with a questioning look on it.

"Sorry. You look gorgeous. Absolutely stunning." I compliment and she puts on a huge grin. She goes over to me and hugs me tight. My arms snake around to her back and hug her tight as well. We stand there for about a minute just hugging each other. I love the warmth of her body surrounding me. Its like there is a forcefield around us whenever our hands, arms, or lips connect with each other. Like, no body but us can enter but of course only one person can 'hack' into our force field and break it. A person named Dallas Centineo.

We suddenly break apart by Ally's mom telling us to go downstairs. I smile over to Ally but she sends over a worried smile. I grab her hand and squeeze it tight to reassure her. I lean into her ear and whisper,"Don't worry. It is just one date." She nods her head in response as we go out her bedroom. _I hope so_, I silently mutter under my breathe. We go down the steps which feels like a thousand steps but we finally reach the bottom.

I can see her mother's light brown hair twist around as she turns her body towards us. I forgot we still haven't told her about our relationship. Ally lets go of my hand and runs over to her mom and kisses her cheek.

"Hey sweetie!" She says, as she kisses Ally's cheeks as well. She looks away from Ally to look up and see me."Oh, and who this handsome fella be?" I look towards Ally to see her blushing a light crimson red.

"Mom!" Ally squeaks from her lowered head. I look to see her mom shrugging her shoulders as in saying 'What?'. I chuckle a bit and see Ally bring her head up again. "Well, since you asked... this is Austin." She says, gesturing to my figure. "-and Austin, this is my mom or Penny Dawson." She introduces her mom and I go over to shake her mom's hand. She gladly accepts it and shakes back. After we pull away, her 'whispers' over to Ally,"He is such a gentleman. He is a keeper if you guys are dating." I chuckle as Ally is blushing yet again with pink overlapping her cheeks. I pull Ally into a side hug and she hugs back.

"Well, mom... Austin is my bo-bo-boy..." Ally stammers. I smile down towards her and look to her mom's bright, chiming face.

"I am her _boyfriend_. As for later questions, I am seventeen years old. I am a Junior at Marino High in Miami, Florida. And... I am planning on going to either MUNY or Juilliard." I do a minor biography about myself. I see Ally's mom giggling a little.

"Oh, Austin! You don't have to be all like that with me. As long as she is safe and you treat her right... you have my blessing. You seem like a nice, brilliant young man with dreams in the music business. Perfect for my daughter." She whispers over to me. I look over to Ally to see her off in her own little world. Absolutely oblivious to what her mother said. Suddenly I was jerked back to Ally's mother, as she whispers,"And Austin?" I nod my head and she continues,"Call me Penny."

"Yes, Ms. Daw-... I mean Penny." She smiles. Just then the doorbell rang and I looked up at the clock. Already time. And that's Dallas at the door. I wink over to Ally and she gets the message.

"Oh, mom... can you come over here?" She asks Penny. I know Ally is my girlfriend and all but that had to be like the lamest excuse ever.

"I'll get the door for you." I quickly say before running to the door. I open the door, making sure Penny didn't follow me or something. As the door opens, I can see Dallas's smirk growing bigger and bigger. I start frowning as Ally comes to the door. I look at Ally and give her a 'Where is your mom?' look. She shakes her head and goes out to Dallas. She gives me a small smile before leaving.

"Bye Al-" I get rudely cute off by Dallas bringing Ally away from me. I shake my head and close the door.I sigh heavily. Why is my life so complicated? I turn around to find a confused yet slightly mad Penny Dawson.

* * *

**A/N: So, I am horrible. A horrible horrible person. I am sorry for making you guys wait almost a month, almost two months. And this probably wasn't the best chapter. So, I might update but I have a lot on my hands. Lots of homework, some new strict teachers and loads of projects. I love writing so much I can't stay away from it so I have been making a lot of one-shots and two-shots lately. Mostly ideas in my binder but I'll be able to write them soon. I hope you guys still like this story because a lot of people hated my story and stopped reading my story after I made DAllas you know what. So, I am kinda down by most of those. So, I'm kinda in a down mood but I was able to write an okay chapter. Anyway I love you guys and thanks for all the people that have stuck with me for these few months.**

**Thanks a lot. I really mean it :)**

**Ally's Outfit For The Date: /product/954**

**Please follow my instagram: rosslynchxlauramarano**

**Bye,**

**~RandomFanfictioner**


End file.
